Anime High! Kish and Marik
by Roxie Archer
Summary: It's Kish's goal to one day have kissed every student at Anime High but was kissing Marik Ishtar a bad idea?


Disclaimer: (deep breath) Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, Tokyo Mew Mew (Kish) is the intellecutual property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, Fushigi Yugi (Suboshi and Amiboshi) is the intellectual property of Yuu Watase, Naruto (Kiba and his dog Akamaru) is the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Anime High is drawn manga form by Inu Hyata and can now be read on her deviantart account.

Author's Notes: I love writing for Kish. Kish likes to kiss people. He hopes to one day have kissed everyone at Anime High. I drew this pairing out of a hat for a game so, it containing Kish, I jumped on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish andMarik

(An Anime High blip)

It was a Tuesday. The last bell had rung and Kish was on his way to meet his friends for a study date at Subohi's house. Kish loved Suboshi's house because his parents were never home and he liked to watch the twins interact. Whenever he made incestuous comments, Amiboshi would blush slightly and look away and Suboshi would call him a pervert. He wasn't entirely sure they weren't together.

Kish turned the corner and nearly ran into Marik, who was leaning against the lockers there looking bored. Kish smiled. What a perfect opportunity. He hadn't kissed Marik yet.

"Why, good afternoon Marik Ishtar." he said with a sly grin.

Marik raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. Kish leaned up and pressed his lips to Marik's happily, feeling Marik's arms release eachother beneath his chest. Kish had perfect balance so he didn't fall against the other when the arms were pulled away.

Kish released his prey's lips, quite satisfied with himself. Koga and Suboshi were too afraid to go anywhere near Marik so this was definitely bragging material.

Kish squeaked suddenly, his heart making a leap to his throat as Marik's hands grabbed his ass and yanked forward. Marik grinned smugly. "Keep in mind you started it." His voice rumbled in Kish's ears as Marik's hands tightened their grip and he was pulled forward again; this time into Marik's lips.

Marik gave Kish no time to think as he bit down harshly on his bottom lip and took advantage of his cry to plunge his tongue into the unfamiliar wet heat.

'Wait!' Kish's mind screamed. 'What's going on? This wasn't supposed to happen!' Kish pushed back against Marik's chest but he only yanked harder and Kish's body was pressed firmly against the leg that had somehow appeared between his own. Kish had had no idea how aroused he was and the sudden pressure made him scream but the sound was muffled, swallowed by Marik's demanding mouth. His legs were losing their resolve to stand but that only caused more pressure against Marik's leg … and other parts of him that were melding into his own form.

This was insane! Kish's mind screamed as his body shuddered. But when Marik pulled back for a quick breath of air he found he couldn't stand the loss of contact and wrapped his arms around the other's neck reluctantly as the grip on his ass tightened again. He was going to have bruises. That _ass_.

Hisoka's mind was reeling as he stumbled down the hallway. It was hot, so hot. His knees nearly gave way and he clutched at the wall, panting slightly. When he found out whose fault this was…he was going to suspend them … after he killed them. The feeling spiked again and he tripped, catching himself on the handle of a classroom door.

Through the glass, Hisoka saw Tsuzuki, shoving the remains of a cake in his mouth. Hisoka's face flushed as he proceeded to stick his fingers in his mouth one by one to lick them clean. Whatever the vice principal had been doing was promptly forgotten. Hisoka pushed down on the handle and disappeared inside.

Meanwhile, around the next corner, at just the exact moment that Kish realized that this was bad; Marik pushed him away gently, grinning down evilly at him.

"You can't just stop." Kish managed, shocked and more than a little ticked.

Marik's grin only widened, fully aware of exactly what he was doing.

Kish's eyes narrowed. "You…"

"You'd better hurry." Marik advised with that calm, amused grin.

Kish frowned but did as Marik suggested and hurried to the bathroom. "Just you wait Marik Ishtar." he growled to himself. That stupid self-proclaimed "God of War" was about to be invaded! "Oh god, that's not what I meant." Kish groaned.

It was a good thing he was already in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Kiba wandered in and knelt in front of him. "You ok?" he asked, sincerely.

"I think I just got raped with my clothes on." Kish moaned.

Kiba smiled. "You can kiss Akamaru if you want." he offered.

Kish smiled back. "Thanks, I think I'll pass."

Akamaru barked and Kiba stood, offering Kish a hand. "Aw come on, you know you liked it. Besides, you've been blessed by the war god."

Kish frowned at his friend as he took the hand and stood. "That is not the point." he informed sternly. "That jerk left me hanging at the last second AND there are bruises on my BUTT!"

"Not to mention your lip." Kiba added, pointing to his friend's poor abused bottom lip.

Kish fingered it lightly and sighed. "Hey Kiba, did he at least go off to the other bathroom?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nope. He waited there until Malik showed up and they both left together. … Slowly."

Kish's face turned a bright red. "I'll kill him." he growled, marching past Kiba and out the door.

Kiba snickered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: Gotta love Kish. This time he bit off more than he can chew. If you liked this please review and please read and review other Anime High fics that can be located under Anime Crossovers.


End file.
